What's a kiss?
by silly pancake22
Summary: Its movie night, only Robin and Starfire are at the tower. When Starfire chooses to watch a chick flick with Robin, and she has some very important questions for Robin.


One Shot Short story about Robin and Starfire.

I do not own the teen titans or any of the characters, or Dirty Dancing.

It was movie night at the Titan Tower, unfortunately, most of the Titans had other plans. Beast Boy and Cyborg were out testing out the new T-Car, and Raven was forced to go to supervise the 2 child-like super heros.

With 3 of the titans gone, only Starfire and Robin were left for movie night. Robin agreed that they should go out and rent a movie from the local movie store.

"You ready to go, Star?"

"One moment!" Starfire hummed while she grabbed herself a purple sweater.

They hopped onto the Rcycle and sped off into town. Robin had always admired Starfire's fearless attitude when it came to fighting crime, but when Robin was on the Rcycle speeding through traffic at very high speeds, he felt Starfire's grip tighten tensely around his waist, it was hard to hide her fear of some of earth's strange ways, which secretly only made him want to go faster.

* * *

At the movie store, Starfire's eyes became wide with amazement, earth had so many movies to choose from, how could she pick just one?

Starfire had unknowingly wandered into the "chick flick" section. Looking at all of the movies with beautiful women and handsome men on the covers, Starfire began to get butterflies in her tummy, she turned around to see Robin standing right behind her. The butterflies went out of control, she mentally slapped herself, and got her feelings under control.

"R-Robin, i wish to rent this movie..."

Robin looked down at the dvd case she held in her hands.

"dirty... dancing??" Starring Patrick Swayze and Jennifer Grey. Truly there was no greater classic chick flick movie than Dirty Dancing.

"ok, Star." He said, he grabbed the dvd from her hand, then took her hand into his as they went to the cashier.

"Great movie choice" the cashier said to Starfire flirtatiously.

"Thank you!" Starfire smiled back clueless.

"You sure you wanna watch it with this guy?" he said pointing to Robin. Robin's grip on Starfire's hand tightened.

"Yes, I am quite sure!" said Starfire sweetly

Robin's grip loosened with relief, and his heart rate became calm again.

* * *

Back at the tower, Starfire changed into her pajama's while Robin set up the movie.

Starfire walked out to meet Robin. He was already waiting on the couch, with his arm resting on the back of the couch. Starfire nestled into his arm and made herself comfortable. Robin took note of her pajamas, it was a light purple tank top and matching purple shorts, Starfire was clueless to teenage boy hormones, even though Robin felt very comfortable around her, she was very beautiful and was making him nervous... sitting there together, so close, watching Dirty Dancing together.

Robin had often thought of Starfire as making a wonderful girlfriend, but it was a thought that never really got to far, considering he had far too many responsibilities for a relationship, and the last thing he wanted was to hurt Starfire.

The movie started, Starfire had so many questions.

"Who is that?" she asked politely pointing at the tv screen.

"Patrick Swayze...." Robin said roughly "I guess he is sort of a dream guy to all of the girls..."

"I would not dream of him." Starfire said bluntly, with a small scowl on her face.

This statement made Robin smile, he rapped his hand around her warm shoulder and moved her closer into him.

About a little more than an hour later, the movie ended. Both of the teens were tired. Robin was tempted to fall asleep right there on the couch in the living room. Starfire stopped him from dozing off with one simple question.

"Robin?"

"yeah Star?"

"What is a kiss?"

Robin's eyes shot open, and his heart rate increased.

"On my planet, pressing ones lips against another's is a way for a Tamaranian to learn an entirely new language instantly.. but on earth, it means something far different."

"we-well yeah i guess so...i- i mean yeah you could say that."

"So what is a kiss, i mean what does a kiss mean to you?"

"A kiss... is something people do when.... wh- when.... "

"When what? When what, Robin? Robin? are you alright?"

"yeah, Star... I just don't know how to explain what a kiss is..."

"It is alright Robin, if you do not wish to tell me what a kiss is, then I will not insist on knowing..."

Starfire turned her head away, ready to retreat to her room. When she felt Robin grab her chin. She felt his firm lips press against hers. The butterflies returned to her tummy, as she reached to grasp the back of his head.

Robin broke the kiss a moment later.

"A kiss is what you do when you want someone to know that you love them...."

Starfire's eyes got wide and she smiled an ear to ear grin.

Starfire puckered up her lips again, and waited for Robin to kiss her again.

* * *

* * *

ummm haha excuse me Star.... But are you crazy!? haha what girl doesn't dream of Patrick Swayze!

sorry, im so in love with this pairing right now!! they are so cute! and i am running out of other fanfics to read on them, so i thought i would write my own!


End file.
